


With The Whole World Watching

by sorberet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, StokeShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorberet/pseuds/sorberet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and his Pokemon make a pit-stop in Driftveil City to for sightseeing and a shopping trip, but stay longer to meet up with an old friend. Might become a longfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Whole World Watching

Lucas had visited Driftveil because he’d heard there was a bustling marketplace and another new hotel opening up. Originally, he’d hoped for a job interview and a chance to shop for local ingredients, but by the time he’d reached the hotel lobby, development had been completed and, of course, a full kitchen staff was already hired.

On the other hand, he had managed to pick out some sweet smelling herbs, sharp spices, and a few other useful ingredients from the marketplace, and if not for Luxe’s excitement at a return visit to his home, Lucas wouldn’t have found out about that deal on Moomoo Milk. Home made yogurt with all-natural berries and cream had become something of a guilty pleasure for Lucas as of late, so the discovery was enough to raise everyone’s spirits.

They had lunch in the small park just off the Charizard Bridge exit, Bea and Luxe resuming their usual bickering and Tom chiming in every so often. Lax sat beside Lucas on a bench, rubbing his tummy idly as he sucked on his other paw. Sometimes Lucas forgot he was still a baby, despite his immense strength and skill in battle and his palate refined beyond his appearance. He was sure that Lax was equally dejected about their missed opportunity, but the little guy was strong. Perhaps he was content with things so that Lucas wouldn’t worry too much.

 _My family sure is the greatest,_ Lucas thought to himself.

A sudden gust of wind blew a flier across the field, causing the paper to cartwheel over Luxe’s head to strike Bea directly in all three faces. She shrieked in frustration, nearly attacking Luxe as though it were his fault, but Ch’ding snatched up the flier in his beak and waddled over to Lucas in case it was something he needed.

Lucas took the slightly crumpled paper in hand, gray eyes scanning the brightly colored text and intense graphics on the page. 

“Pokemon World Tournament,” he read aloud. “Come watch the Sinnoh Tournament for the first time ever on—hey, this is today!”

Lax, suddenly wide awake, climbed into Lucas’s lap and released his paw from his mouth to point at a familiar face in the photos of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders. “Laaax!” he gargled simply before sticking his paw back in his mouth and sucking on it happily. 

Lucas felt his heart sink. They’d been apart for so long now that he’d begun to think that perhaps he’d completely missed another important opportunity.

On the other hand, everyone seemed really excited about this tournament, and there was a pretty good chance Barry would eventually talk him into participating anyway (probably by threatening him with some impossibly huge fine), so Lucas supposed it couldn’t hurt to go see this tournament and get a feel for its flavor.

He leaned forward on the bench, looking each of his friends in the eyes, one by one. “Would you guys like to compete too?” he asked. He was met with a unanimous cry from all six of them and could only grin wider. “Alright. First we have to go and scope out the competition, so let’s clean up our area and get a move on.”

Another cheer from the crowd of six and a flurry of excited activity later, Lucas returned everyone to their PokeBalls (save for Lax, who was now perched on his shoulders with Lucas’s hat on his own head and his sticky paws fisted in Lucas’s messy black hair) and made his way to the box office.

_I wonder if Volkner’s finally found his drive again._

“Two please.” he said to the girl at the window. 


End file.
